Under the Spell
by Six2VII
Summary: Stefan has another trick up his sleeve to unite his OTP for once and for all. Rated M for mature language and mild sexual content. A Stefan the Bamon Fanboy Fic.


**A/N: So...It's Bamon week on Tumblr and even though I go hard for Stefonnie, I wanted to participate. I just love Bonnie Bennett (and Caroline) that much. This fic is a Stefan the Bamon Fanboy. Rated M for mature language and sexual ****innuendo. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"I can't do it guys. Their my OTP." Stefan said pacing back and fourth his brow wrinkled. Rebecca huffed. "That's why you have to do it. None of your other schemes have worked!" Stefan shook his head. "I can't it's blasphemy."

Silas came and stood in front of Stefan placing his hand on his shoulders. He peered into his hazel green eyes. "Stefan you can do this. Think of the…what do you call it… feels. I know it seems hard now, like betrayal, like your shipping Baime, but this will work. If anyone knows your brother it's you. _**And**_ I'm tired of this distracting from our love life so man up." Stefan takes a deep breath.

"If it helps think of the hug while your doing it," Caroline said trying to be helpful. Stefan's face crumples. "Why you have to bring that up Care?" Stefan wailed his emotions taking over. Silas pulls his lover into his arms. Elena came through the front door frantic. "She's coming…she's coming." Stefan squeals. "Everyone quick hide," Silas said, wondering how he got caught up in all of this. Rebecca and Caroline dive behind sofas. Elena hides behind the curtains. Silas turns himself invisible. Stefan straightens his clothes, running fingers through his hair. He takes a quick peak in the mirror. Flashes a smile at himself. _I can do this._

Bonnie walks into the boarding house. "Hey Stef, Care told me to meet her here. Is she here yet?" Stefan gives Bonnie his best smolder. "Sup Bonnie, I haven't seen her." Bonnie takes in Stefan's expression. Her brow rises. "Are you okay?" Stefan adjusts his face. _You're over doing it Stefan. Try something else_.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why don't you sit down? I'm sure she'll be here any minute. You want something to drink. Sil- I mean I just made some lemonade." Bonnie looks at Stefan suspicious, narrowing her eyes. "What are you up to?" Stefan looks shocked. "What…I don't understand?" Bonnie sighs.

"This isn't another Bamon scheme is it? Don't force me to set your ass on fire." Stefan eyes nearly tears up. _She's such a BAMF. Her and Damon are so Team BADASS. _Stefan snaps out of it remembering his mission. "Bonnie I told you I was over that." _Bamon 5eva. _"I just want to catch up with an old friend."

Bonnie gives in. _Lemonade did sound delicious_. "I guess I can wait. I would love to try some lemonade." Stefan throws her his best charismatic smile. Bonnie frowns in confusion. "I'll get that for you." Stefan scurries off to the kitchen. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his cell. He texts Damon a message that says Elena is here and she needs to talk right away. She says she wants closure. _That will get him here. Damon was anxious to move past that season in his life._ He pours the lemonade then goes back into the living room. Bonnie is sitting on the love seat…perfect.

He offers the glass of lemonade, then sits besides her, asking her about classes and how her dad is doing. They have a pleasant conversation. Bonnie has always been easy to talk to. He wishes he had invested more time in their friendship. He hears Damon pull up outside, and walk up the drive. Damon fiddles with the knob and just when he opens the door. Stefan pulls Bonnie into a passionate kiss. Bonnie is shocked. She starts to push him away, but _hot damn, Stefan is a great kisser_. Damon is stunned and clearly irritated.

_His brother and the witch? He thought Stefan was dead set on him and judgey being together. What was this shit? And, what about this creepy thing he had going on with his psychotic doppelganger wizard? When he fantasized about doppelganger sex, Stilas was not what he had in mind._ Damon couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ahem" he says pretending to clear his throat. Stefan tries to pull away but Bonnie pulls him in closer. The two don't break apart until a vase flies off the shelf and hits a far wall. "What the fuck?" Damon says. "Did my $5,000 antique vase just commit suicide?" Damon puts down his keys, annoyance dancing on his face.

"When the hell did you two start playing tonsil hockey?" Bonnie stares off into space a goofy grin spread across her lips. "Now I know what the fuss is all about." She says trying to shake loose coherent thoughts. Stefan fights hard to contain the glee within him. _Damon looks genuinely pissed._

Damon purses his lips. "Anyone would seem like a good kisser next to Gilbert." Bonnie rolls her eyes. Then takes one more glance at Stefan's swollen mouth biting her lips. She shakes her head again trying to recover. "I got to go. Tell Caroline to call me." Bonnie gets up grabbing her belongings. She blushes, "Bye Stefan." She walks pass Damon. "I don't get a goodbye?" Bonnie wrenches open the door. "Bye." She says not even turning back.

Damon didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. He follows the witch outside to her car. "Are you sure you going to be able to drive home since Stefan's got you all befuddled." Bonnie smiles again. Damon's stomach turns. "To be honest I'm not sure." Damon rolls his eyes, and then it dawned on him.

"You know this another one of his stupid plots. He's trying to make me jealous." Bonnie smirks at the vampire. "Well it seems like it's working." Damon turns to go back into the house. "Whatever. That wasn't even a real kiss." Bonnie shakes her head at the elder Salvatore and grinned. "Felt real to me."

He flashes over to Bonnie, pressing his body against hers. She peers into those wild blue eyes._ Oh God, _she thinks_. _She is scared and excited by what she sees there_. _His hand reaches up caressing her face. _It feels too good_. She leans into his touch. His fingertips work their way to the nape of her neck. He leaned in slowly peering into green and whispers, "This is a kiss." His breath dances across her face. He closes the small gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. _Her lips are so soft, _Damon thinks_. They taste delicious_. _I wonder what the rest of her will taste like._

Bonnie and Damon don't hear the squeals of delight coming from inside the boarding house. They could only hear each other's hearts. They don't see the tears forming in Stefan's eyes as he takes snapshot after snapshot. They only saw each other. Stefan would be spamming Bamon tonight. He was going to flood Bamon on twitter, Bamon on Tumblr, and Bamon on all the hater's accounts. _Everything is Bamon and nothing hurts_. Bonnie's eyes close as she falls deeper under the spell of Damon Salvatore. Stefan has finally done it. Damon has found his epic love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
